heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.07 - Kitty's Fashion Sense
The first thing that Rachel might notice that anything is amiss from this typical danger room session is the fact that Lockheed is coming barreling out of the control booth as though the hounds of Hades were on his tail. The small, purple dragon is booking it so fast, that he nearly runs right into Rachel, though draws up just fast enough. His wide, expressive eyes turn with frightened tremble towards the control booth, before his hands grab hold of Rachel's shirt and shakes it roughly, his head shaking back and forth. "No..nononononononono." Is all he gets out, before he's once again zooming off into the distance, as fast as his wings will take him. If that isn't intimidating enough - once Rachel makes it into the danger room control booth, she'll find one Katherine Pryde happily working over something with a feverish concentration. Her fingers are spinning across the keyboards, as her gaze lifts towards the danger room itself, then back to her controls. At the sound of the door swishing open however, whatever was in the danger room goes inert with but a flick of her hand as Kitty's gaze turns towards who it is that enters with a wide, devilish gleam to her hazel eyes. Rachel's walking briskly down the corridor, fiddling with the fastenings on her bright yellow gloves, and so not really looking where she's going. A flash of warning from her telepathy allied to Lockheed's emergency braking is all that stops her getting a purple dragon in the face. Looking up in surprise, she's got no time to react before Lockheed's got hold of her training uniform. Her hands come up, but just hover vaguely at about shoulder height as she's not sure whether she should be trying to brush the dragon off, or if he's looking for a comforting hug. Before she can come to a decision, he's let go and she's left watching him wing away. "No? What do you mean no? No what?" She calls after him, before she starts to feel ridiculous. Straightening the front of her uniform with a muttered, "You are a very /odd/ dragon." Rachel steps into the control booth, the door hissing obligingly open for her. "I just ran into Lockheed. Literally." Rachel says as she enters, taking a quick step over to the windows and /just/ missing whatever Kitty hurriedly shut down. Smiling to herself, Rachel turns quickly around and takes in the look in Kitty's eyes. "I bet you're a terrible poker player." Rachel tells her, before propping herself on a deactivated console and tugging at her left glove again. "Do I at least get a hint?" Watching as Rachel enters, Kitty's gaze continues to twinkle with amusement, and the grin to her features only grows at the question. "Terrible poker player!" She announces with a wide grin. Hopping up from her chair, Kitty's hand clasps onto Rachel's gloved hand, as she begins to phase both of them down through the control booth and into the danger room itself. Pausing only a moment to snag the remote control, before finishing the phase through and ending up landing on the inert floor below. At the mention of Lockheed, Kitty just shakes her head. "He wasn't happy with having to help!" She states mysteriously, before her fingers begin to flitter about the remote, letting go of Rachel's gloved hand to step back and eye the red-head. "So. We both know you're not happy with that uniform. Mind you - /I/ like mine, or at least the variation that I have of mine." Which Kitty is actually wearing right now. The dark blue outfit, with the gold trim and slightly raised shoulder pads that hide her throwing stars, escrima sticks, and a pair of nun chucks throughout the thick layering of material. "So, before we move from a uniform that protects you from small caliber bullets, you need to find a uniform style you like!" And with this Kitty's grin widens, as the last button is pressed and the danger room moves away from inert, and into /fabulous/. Or.. so it is in Kitty's opinion. "Okay granted, I didn't have very good fashion sense when I was growing up, but I've grown up and I have great fashion sense now!" And.. somewhere in the depths of Kitty's mind, she actually believes this. The danger room is suddenly filled with inert models all wearing different costumes that Kitty's created for Rachel. The models themselves are just faceless, still mannequins, no more no less.. but the outfits they have on are ... are ... So Kitty. The first is a variation on Jean Grey's Marvel Girl costume, complete with a skirt that would fit Kitty - barely - but would be far too short on Rachel. All in dark hues of green. The next is another skirt combo, only this one is pleated. With bright gold paisleys. The third has the single largest enormous most outrageous shoulder pads in existence. They span outwards like twin wings on each side, and are, of course, bright red, while the costume is dark green. It comes, at least, with leggings. And the costumes (about three more) continue to get more and more -outrageous- as she goes. That seals it. Kitty has something terrible planned for Rachel, and if the redhead had any sense she'd be running after Lockheed as fast as she could. So, naturally, Rachel remains perched on the console, her curiosity having gotten the better of her common sense by some distance. In fact, she's finding Kitty's grin to be rather infectious, and Rachel's smiling - until she's surprised by Kitty grabbing her hand and yanking her right through the wall. Kitty will feel a bit of resistance to her tugging, as Rachel's steps are slow, but she's following, and a moment later they're both on the floor of the Danger Room. "Help with what?" Rachel asks suspiciously, though she knows she's not going to get an answer, judging Kitty to be firmly in 'show' rather than 'tell' mode. As Kitty steps back and looks at her, Rachel sneaks a quick look to either side, but no, the Danger Room remains deceptively safe-looking. Finally realising that it's her outfit Kitty's eyeing, Rachel snorts, looks briefly thoughtful, and then just nods. "I was that obvious?" She asks dryly, then chuckles a bit. "Yours looks good - on YOU. I clash with mine!" Rachel points out. By this point Rachel's relaxed, and no longer expecting Sentinels to materialise and attack her. As Kitty talks, Rachel looks quite intrigued. "Sounds good." She cheerfully agrees, not at all expecting what arrives in abundance when Kitty presses the button with much fanfare. As all the mannequins suddenly appear, Rachel takes an instinctive step back from the legion in front of her - only to bump into the one that's suddenly right /behind/ her. Spinning around, she manages to catch it before it tumbles over and risks causing a domino effect, and while she's steadying it she gets a good look at what it's wearing - and laughs. "Wow! This is... wow." She looks quickly over her shoulder with a grin, then goes back to studying it. "Jean would think... I don't know /what/ Jean would think, but that skirt's indecent. I'd have to use all my TK just to keep from getting arrested." Rachel chuckles again and shakes her head as she looks it up and down yet again. Rachel turns back to Kitty with an sneaky smile and grabs the remote. "I need to borrow this." She says, waggling it in her hand, then purses her lips. It's not that tricky, basic structure, location... Rachel tosses the remote back as a small cubicle shimmers into existence. "Be right back!" She tells Kitty, striding off toward the cubicle she just summoned... with that particular mannequin floating along behind her. A few moments later and Rachel steps back out. In the costume. "Well?" Rachel says, in a voice that's clearly right on the edge of laughter. "What do you think?" Happily clasping her hands together in a gleeful manner - especially as Rachel actually looks at the different costumes, rather than turns around and runs away screaming. (Much like a certain purple dragon, and hey, all Kitty did was had him try on a few smaller versions of the costumes to see how it'd look on a dragon.. Best not ask...) Still. As Rachel states that the skirt is too short, well, Kitty just offers a wry expression. "Have you -seen- Jean's original skirt! I thought I was being generous!" Which of course, the skirt fit Kitty fairly well and wouldn't be indecent... When Rachel collects the remote and creates a small changing room, Kitty's eagerly settling onto a created chair, idly fiddling with the remote when Rachel returns. Lifting her gaze up, Kitty's eyes take in Rachel's costume, as an impish grin continues to spread. "Actually Ray." She begins. "I like it! Though.. yeah the skirt's a bit.. short." With a thoughtful expression, Kitty's rising upwards, idly musing through the different costumes she's created, dismissing one then the other with a laugh. "Okay okay - so I got carried away. A little." She offers with a rueful grin, gesturing towards the shoulder pads that look like they could create flight in and of themselves. "BUT!" She announces happily. "Since you're being quite so sporting, I have one final thing to show you..!" With this, Kitty gestures towards a recently curtained off mannequin, which Kitty takes in a deep breath - then yanks off the curtain. The mannequin sports a costume that is a combination of dark black leather - dark red boots, gold trim, and looks something like this: Leather, buckles, thigh high boots and golden metallic trim combine together to create a uniform that is designed for both practicality, as well as -fashion-. It begins with dark black leather jump suit that clings to her figure showing off each subtle curve. A sash of dark red circles her waist, as twin strips of the fabric fall effortlessly to her knees. The top has a high neck, and is outlined in golden metallic shoulder pads. The metal extends out and over her upper shoulders, while coming down into a 'V' shape across her throat. When the light catches the metal, bits of fiery red can be seen - not too flashy, but just enough to stand out against the black and gold. Her arms are encased in blood red gloves that have several buckles that connect from wrist to elbow upwards. Her feet have a pair of thigh-high boots made of the same, similar blood red leather - with buckles at the sides, and heels that rise up a few inches. (High enough to be there, but not too high to be unreasonable.) Are you kidding? Were you there when Rachel went shopping with Kitty for the first time? Rachel's discovered fashion, and although she's pretty sure most of what's on display here isn't it, she'll happily have a great deal of fun making absolutely sure of that. "I've seen pictures." Rachel allows with an devilish smile when Kitty mentions Jean's old costume. "...now imagine finding a picture of YOUR mom wearing that in the family album." Rachel suggests cheerfully. It's odd to joke about her parents, but Rachel's having too good a time for it to bring her down even slightly. When Kitty gives her opinion, Rachel grins right back at her, before looking at herself critically. "Colour's a lot better on me." She says, thoughtfully, before quickly glancing back up at Kitty. "But I /would/ like to be able to sit down, at least. Having to stand the whole way every time we take the Blackbird would be a bit of pain." None of which, of course, prevents Rachel from crossing over to where Kitty's browsing her creations with a bit of a strut, just to try it out. "Uh huh. Just a little." Rachel agrees gravely, eyeing the shoulderpads and considering that 'little' is not a word that could be applied to them. Rachel starts a bit at Kitty's exclamation, and looks up from studying the paisley patterns of another costume with an expression of near disbelief. "Saved the best for last?" Rachel suggests, "Or the most outrageous?" Either way, Rachel's quite willing to look, and when she sees that this particular one is covered over, well, her curiosity is just piqued. When the costume is revealed, though, Rachel's absolutely silent, and has a slightly stunned look on her face. With a click of boot-heels she walks over to it, then all the way around it, then halfway around it /again/, until she's behind it. And then she throws her arms around the mannequin and rests her chin on its shoulder. "It's perfect." She says simply, and grins broadly. "I want it." Gazing at the costume with even more of a critical eye than she should, Kitty is both surprised and happy that Rachel likes the costume. The skinny Jewish girl idly muses over the fabric a bit, the leather, before turning to face Rachel as she explains. "I knew you probably wouldn't really want a skirt." She states, "As flight and well.." Her gaze flushes as she shakes her head. "Putting on a show brings really new meaning." And Kitty laughs, lightly, softly, the remote tucked behind her back as her arms link behind there. Kitty rocks back and forth on her heels as she continues. "But I also think that you should show off, and from some of your clothing selections." Which Kitty actually took the time to -look- at. Really -look- at. "Kind of suggested you preferred leather. The boot heels can be raised or lowered to fit..but.." Again, twinkling hazel gems alight upon Rachel as Kitty gestures towards the control booth. "Under the computers is a box, I had this one pre-made, complete with fabric that is bullet proof - like mine, at least for small caliber bullets, I mean go up against an uzi and you're going to be hurting - but... it's light weight and I hope I got your size right." Again, Kitty /has/ been paying attention, for though she isn't the greatest of fashionistas, she does at least have /some/ manner of what some might be considered 'good' and 'bad'. "Of course, like most here, having -many- different costumes is a necessity. I'm glad you like this one though." And Kitty's beaming at her friend, offering a wide grin of complete happiness. While Kitty's giving her creation the once-over, Rachel's doing very much the same, running a gloved finger over the golden shoulder-guards, before checking the articulation of the overlapping metal plates - she hasn't /entirely/ forgotten a costume needs to be practical, after all. She's slowly moving around to check on the gloves and other accoutrements, but as Kitty speaks she breaks off and looks over at the designer with a wry smirk. "Remind me /never/ to ask Jean how she dealt with /that/ problem." Rachel says, with feeling. "I do /not/ want to hear the answer." Banter aside, though, Rachel realises Kitty's making a point, and readily concedes it. "I'm pretty sure those are some instructions I /can/ follow." She says, which /might/ border on an apology, or might just be more banter. Rachel does quirk an eyebrow as Kitty reveals her detective work. "Keep spying on me if this is what I get." Rachel teases lightly. Her ears prick up when Kitty mentions she's got a pre-made example, and Rachel looks a little like it's Christmas morning. "Thanks, sounds great, I'm sure it'll fit perfectly..." She says, already striding toward the doors, her words eager rather than dismissive. Fortunately, she remembers herself and brakes to a halt /just/ before she triggers the sensors. "...that would have been a big mistake." She quietly scolds herself, then turns on a heel and strides back the other way - toward the cubicle where she left her colour-clashing but agreeably REAL training uniform. Properly dressed again a few moments later - well, the neck's unzipped and she hasn't bothered with the gloves - Rachel's rejoined Kitty. "Nothing wrong with having a selection!" Rachel agrees, she's already decided she doesn't have nearly enough choices in her 'civilian' wardrobe after all. "Wait right there!" Rachel orders Kitty brightly, and makes for the doors a second time. Disappearing, her voice slides into the back of Kitty's mind. << So I guess we'd better give YOUR new outfit a trial run too, huh? Say... tonight? >> It might be in the back of your wardrobe, Kitty, but Rachel's not forgotten your clubbing outfit... It hardly seems that Rachel has time to change before the Danger Room's doors are swooshing open again, and she's silhouetted by the bright, sterile light from the corridor. She pauses there for dramatic effect, then walks in with slow steps, her heels loud in the empty metal cube. Kitty no longer needs to be in any doubt that she got Rachel's size right, as the redhead stretches out red-gloved arms to either side - the shoulder-guards shifting easily to accommodate the movement - and gives a slow twirl, the ends of her sash twisting languidly with the motion. As she completes the circle, she's wearing a silly grin that shows she knows how over-dramatic she's being. "This is SO much better than blue and yellow." She declares. "Thanks." One hand raises upwards about to worn Rachel that going out in the Danger Room costume might end up showing off a bit more than she intends - when Rachel catches that and returns to the dressing room. Kitty lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head before collecting up her remote, to idly begin turning the danger room inert - as soon as Rachel is finished. By the time that Rachel has returned, the danger room is once again nothing more than its original inert state, as Kitty idly muses over Rachel's thoughts in her head. New clothing? Oh! The ..skirt and the clubbing out fit! Hmm. This is still bright in Kitty's thoughts, as her gaze alights upon the red-head, and Kitty lets out a proper whistle. "Looking good Red!" And hey, Rachel /does/ look good. Amazingly so. Different enough to stand out, while still retaining important aspects - something that Kitty quite enjoys about the uniform. "So, clubbing huh?" Kitty offers, head tilting to one side - as a visage suddenly appears in Kitty's thoughts. A dark skinned young man - that she saved from a bank heist. Shaking her head and thought to one side, after all, Kitty doesn't even know the young man's /telephone number/. Not that she hasn't pondered looking mind you. Still, Kitty offers an impish grin to Rachel, as she gestures towards the doors heading out of the danger room. "I'm all for it. Time to go out, relax, have fun, and look good. What're you going to be wearing?" Rachel laughs when Kitty whistles, the sound easy and free. She'd needed this. Not so much the costume, though honestly she'd needed that too, but just the opportunity to relax, have fun, and make sure that everything was patched up with Kitty after their recent... disagreement. Things are so easy between them that Rachel, almost without thinking about it, and certainly without asking permission, has kept her light touch on Kitty's surface thoughts. Enough to communicate without speaking... ...and enough for Rachel to clearly see the man who's on Kitty's mind as soon as clubbing is mentioned. "Definitely clubbing." Rachel confirms, a sneaky smile spreading across her face before she adds, as innocently as possible, "We might even find the guy you're thinking about while we're there. What's his name, anyway?" Rachel says all this in a casual tone as she falls into step beside Kitty and heads back out toward the mansion proper. "I feel like a night off." Rachel agrees. "And I have a couple of ideas..." Those ideas turn out to involve red leather, as Rachel eyes herself critically in the full-length mirror that appeared on the back of their door unannounced and without any explanation one day. In the reflection Rachel can see the mess of styling products she's left all over the dresser, but she judges the results worth it. A black tank top molds to her form and sports a neckline that's not /quite/ scandalous, The red leather miniskirt adds some signature colour, and the flame-patterned hose are a private joke with herself. Her boots stand neatly by her bed, while her jacket's flung across it, but Rachel's ready enough to be impatiently waiting for Kitty. Really. Kitty doesn't mind having Rachel in her 'head' as it where, nor does she mind Rachel picking up certain thoughts about a cute guy that Kitty 'met'. Well, met is really subjective, as Kitty sort of saved his behind, and that's an entirely different scenario altogether. Still. As they both head out of the danger room, and towards their room, Kitty offers a wry grin to the red-head. "His name is Marcus. Marcus .. Pete.." A pause, before Kitty clarifies. "Well, Peet, or Pete." There are subtle differences in the enunciation, for certain. "And I doubt we'll find him at any club we go to, just by happenstance, buuuuuuuuuut." Kitty offers an almost whimsical smile to the /wall/ of all things. "He was really cute. I saved him from some .. some." A slight furrowing of Kitty's brows as she states. "Well, bank robbers, but until I can fix the thumb drive they broke, I'll know more." An investigation on-going! "Just got his name before I split, as I really didn't want to explain to the authorities why an unregistered mutant took out a bunch of bank robbers." This much, Kitty was very sure of. Several minutes go by - and as Rachel has managed to make herself look /very good/, Kitty's doubting the logic of a jean skirt - a shirt that exposes her mid-drift, and a pair of flats. Leggings? No leggings? Hmm. Phasing into the room from the facilities, Kitty takes a moment to look at Rachel and then shake her head. Her insanely curly hair untamed and unbound as it flies around her shoulders. "I.. dunno. Red." For Kitty..? She's wearing a jean skirt that comes down ever so respectably to just above her knees. It fits /perfectly/ against the small of her waist, held in check by a leather belt. She doesn't wear any hose or leggings, just a pair of black flats that adorn her feet. For a top - a shirt of dark blue rests, with twin sashes that are wrapped about her waist, and tied in a perfect bow, there to show off her muscular mid-drift. The sleeves come down to rest just over her shoulders, while the shirt itself dips down just enough to show off some creamy skin against her throat, before the fabric picks back up. Rachel's not about to interrupt when Kitty starts talking about the guy who's quite literally on her mind. Rachel couldn't be more attentive if she tried. So she listens, but when Kitty's finished? Rachel shakes her head, putting on a look of disappointment that's a bit - but only a bit - exaggerated. "So you're telling me you went off, had an adventure, impressed this cute guy..." Rachel leaves that hanging for a couple of seconds, "And then didn't get his number?! Or even his last name, really? Kitty!" Rachel mock-scolds her room-mate. "Next time, you're going to /have/ to do better than that." Rachel's eyes slide across to view Kitty sidelong. "I mean, I'm /good/, but even /I/ need more than that to go on." Yes. She just cracked a /joke/ about hunting someone down. This is clearly Rachel on a /very/ good day. A little while later, and Rachel's giving serious thought to pulling on her boots and going to hunt KITTY down, since she seems to have gotten lost somewhere between their room and the bathroom. It's only because she's taking a final glance at the mirror that she sees Kitty phase in - and as soon as there's a hand /to/ grab, Rachel's grabbed it and playfully dragged Kitty the rest of the way into the room - or at least tries to! In any case, once Rachel can get a proper look at Kitty, that's what she does, not saying anything straight away, just matching what she sees to what she was expecting based on their shopping trip. Bare legs? Shoes that aren't sneakers? Rachel's surprised - which is why Kitty gets chance to voice her uncertainty first. Rachel's eyes flick up to meet Kitty's. "Oh please." The disbelieving words are out of Rachel's mouth before she realises she's spoken. And then, in the blink of an eye, Kitty's looking at Rachel dressed in /Kitty's/ outfit. "What do you mean, you dunno?" Rachel says, making as if she's looking down at herself in Kitty's clothes. "And before you say it!" Rachel says, holding up a warning finger - and in another blink of an eye, Kitty's looking at /herself/ in her outfit. It's much better than a mirror. "What's not to like?" Rachel's voice comes from 'Kitty's' mouth, which then twists into a smirk that doesn't look at home there. "I'm expecting a list if you're thinking of getting changed." A joke? About Rachel hunting him down! Wow. Though not that that Kitty didn't ponder Rachel helping her with this - but then the idea was tossed just as quickly as she thought it. After all, Kitty /really/ doesn't know much more than he was trying to get a loan, from the looks of things. And he was really cute in his ill-fitting clothes. And she liked his dreadlocks. They were awesome. As soon as Kitty's hand is not phased, she's yanked into the room - there to be given the once over by Rachel. Kitty is fully expecting Rachel to agree - when the red-head offers her statement and well, lets Kitty view the clothing on /Rachel/. Now. Kitty could state 'hey Rachel's got a better figure than Kitty', but that would be fairly futile. No. Kitty has to agree that it's /cute/. And suddenly her self doubts fade into a wide grin. "Okay. I admit. I like it." And that's saying something for Kitty! And when you go /clubbing/ you want to look and /feel/ great. And right now? Kitty's flying high. Spinning about to view her reflection in the mirror on the door, Kitty ponders a moment, then lifts her hands to her hair. "Don't suppose you know how to do a French Braid?" The image is tossed into Kitty's mind, before she's just giving up on her hair. It's curly. It's her. It just is. Finally, Kitty tilts her head towards the door. "Right, I think it's time we both head out, party until the wee hours, and not come back until we've both danced until our feet hurt, and our minds are foggy. Whatcha say Red?" "Good!" Kitty's doppelganger says emphatically, and a second later Rachel is back, dressed in her own clothes, and shaking her head with a wry smile as she watches Kitty check her look in the mirror. Didn't trust Rachel to show the unvarnished truth? That's not Rachel's style. There is one thing that even Rachel can't do, though, as she looks at Kitty messing with her hair. "Sorry." Rachel says, honestly. "Not a clue." Rachel looks thoughtfully at Kitty's hair, then just shrugs. "Besides. It looks fine. Natural. Let's not mess with it." Rachel /definitely/ thinks that's the best policy if they want to make it out the door this evening. Rachel's pulling on her boots even as Kitty's laying out the plan - and it's a plan Rachel /likes/. "Let's go." She says simply, slinging her jacket over her shoulder and following Kitty out, pulling the door shut behind them with a flicker of telekinesis. She's looking forward to this. Category:Log